1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bracelets and/or bands which are worn on a body part, especially a wrist, and which contain written material thereon which can include an advertising message, a company logo, or other promotional material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrist bands and bracelets are common items which are generally known in the prior art. However, there is a significant need for a new and improved flexible and adjustable split band which can have any desired indicia affixed thereon.